Best Friend Conflict
by AzuraLunatique
Summary: SPIN OFF Stalker Conflict / Aika adalah seorang cewek yang kutemui ketika kelas satu SMA dan aku hanya teman sekelas biasa yang menjadi dekat dengan cewek itu karena suatu hal yang aku sendiri tak tau. Tapi, yang jelas, sejak dekat dengan cewek itu, aku jadi sayang. / OC. OOC. RnR, please?


**Best-Friend Conflict**

**Spin Off of Stalker Conflict**

Genre : Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Ehem, I don't own Brothers Conflict, I just own the story and Aika.

Warning : OOC(mudahan tidak melewati batas), Miss Typo(sudah diusahakan, tapi tetep aja ada yang nyempil, grrr) and I am a Newbie Author, yoroshiku, minna-san !

.

Halo, _minna_! Azura _desu_! Kali ini, Azura menampilkan sebuah _fic _gaje bin ajaib yang entah kenapa muncul di otak secara tiba-tiba. Munculnya sih tiba-tiba, tapi ngegarapnya lama banget. Hihi. Sebenarnya, cerita ini tidak akan terlalu mempengaruhi alur cerita yang asli. Jadi, jika _reader _belum membaca Stalker Conflict, saya rasa nggak bakal bikin bingung kok.

Happy Reading! =D

.

**Yuusuke POV.**

Aku dapat merasakan bibirku tergores. Aku tatap dua cowok berandalan yang sedang menatapku marah karena aku menganggu keasyikan mereka. Tentu saja aku memarahi mereka! Seenaknya saja melempar puntung rokok ke nenek-nenek yang lewat di depan mereka.

Tapi, argh, ternyata mereka kuat juga. Biasanya aku bisa menumbangkan dalam semenit, tapi sudah lima menit terlewati dan aku sudah babak-belur. Sial.

BAK! BUK! BAK!

Mereka meninju wajahku, perutku dan menendangku hingga aku terjerebab ke trotoar jalan. Aku meringis. Sial, aku tak beruntung hari ini.

"Halo! Kamu lagi di pos polisi kan?" ujar sebuah suara yang jelas banget suaranya dikeras-kerasin. Sontak saja aku menolehkan wajahku ke sumber suara. Kedua berandalan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Terlihat seorang cewek dengan rambut hitam bergelombang panjang sebahu dengan tubuh sedikit mungil sedang memegang _handphone_ miliknya dan berakting seolah sedang menelepon polisi.

Langsung saja dua berandalan itu menghampiri si cewek. Argh, apa-apaan sih itu cewek! Mau mati apa?

Aku berusaha bangkit dari trotoar meskipun kesusahan. Bisa kudengar hardikan-hardikan dua berandalan itu namun tampaknya si cewek tidak takut sama sekali. Cewek aneh.

"Alah! Jangan sok kuat deh! Aku yakin kamu nelpon polisinya bohongan kan?"

Cewek itu tertawa geli. "Bohongan? Maaf ya. Aku nggak serendah itu mau berbohong."

"AP-"

"HEI, BERHENTI KALIAN!" Seorang polisi pun tampak di kejauhan, melambai-lambaikan pentungannya sambil memasang wajah garang. "KUHAJAR KALIAN KALAU SAMPAI MENGGANGGU CEWEK ITU!"

Aku menatap polisi dan cewek itu bergantian. Si cewek nyengir lebar. Dua berandalan langsung ngacir kabur entah kemana.

Setelah dua berandalan itu tak terlihat lagi, si cewek menghampiriku sambil menampakkan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Makasih ya, pahlawan kebenaran payah."

Aku menganga sambil menatap cewek itu kesal. Siapa yang payah?

Tapi, cewek itu meninggalkanku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas. Aku menatap punggung cewek itu sambil meyakini kalau saja aku memang tak salah orang.

Ya, itu cewek yang mendapat peringkat pertama ketika ujian masuk sekolah, dan juga teman sekelasku.

Haruno Aika.

.

.

.Aku melirik Haruno yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan beberapa cewek di depan kelas. Haruno tampak seperti biasanya, lebih cantik dari cewek di sekitarnya dan selalu terlihat penuh percaya diri. Aku heran, ternyata ada cewek seperti Haruno di dunia ini. Terlalu sempurna.

"Yuusuke! Kau ngapain liat Haruno?" seru temanku yang duduk di depan bangkuku.

"Siapa? Aku? Aku nggak liat dia kok! Kenapa emang?" Aku bertanya balik.

Cowok yang tadi garuk-garuk kepala, wajahnya tampak terlihat grogi. "Kau tau, lebih baik kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan cewek itu. Cewek itu terkenal sombong juga banyak musuhnya."

"Kau juga sebaiknya menjuahi _fans_-_fans_-nya. Oke Yuusuke?" tambah seorang lagi, dengan wajah cemas.

Aku melirik Haruno dengan heran. Banyak musuh? _Fans_? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

.

.

Aku berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju stadium olahraga. Hari ini kelasku akan bermain _volley _dan kebetulan, entah karena apa, cewek dan cowok digabung.

Ah, sial, aku terlambat.

Aku memasuki stadium dan seperti yang kuduga, semua telah berpasangan untuk berlatih melempar bola voli. Aku celingak-selinguk sampai seseorang memanggilku.

"Hei, Asahina-_kun_!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Haruno sedang menghampiriku. Penampilannya tetap terlihat manis dengan baju olah raga. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir kuda dengan poni yang nangkring di dahinya. Ia tampak manis. Ehem.

Haruno akhirnya sampai di hadapanku. Ia terlihat kehabisan nafas.

"Kamu belum ada pasangannya kan? Aku tadi telat. Pasangan denganku ya, Pahlawan payah?"

Aku menatap Haruno sebentar, menyadari mulut cewek satu ini memang sedikit bermasalah lalu mengangguk. "Oke. Tapi, berhenti memanggilku 'Pahlawan payah'."

Haruno terkikik geli tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Sip."

Kami berdua pun mulai saling melempar bola voli tapi...

YA AMPUN! INI CEWEK PAYAH BANGET!

"Lempar yang benar, woy!" seruku kesal.

Haruno memonyongkan mulutnya. "Aku sudah berusaha kok!"

Sudah usaha? Serius?

Aku menatap malas ke arah Haruno yang masih sibuk dengan bola voli yang telempar hanya satu meter darinya. Aku yakin, dia latihan setahun pun nggak bakal itu bola sampai di tempatku berdiri, yang berjarak 8 meter dari cewek itu.

Hari itu aku mempelajari bahwa sejenius apa pun cewek itu, kemampuan olahraganya jongkok. Yap, bukan nungging lagi, tapi jongkok. Ah, apa perlu kusebut tengkurap? Ck, ck. Parah banget kan?

.

.

.

Aku heran ketika menemukan teman-teman nongkrongku sedang sibuk berbisik-bisik di dekat tangga yang menuju atap gedung sekolah.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Lima cowok yang tadi sedang bergosip ria tidak jelas itu terkaget-kaget ketika melihatku.

"Yuusuke! Jangan bikin kaget!" seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kenapa sih?" Aku jadi makin penasaran nih.

"Sekarang, di atap, banyak banget _senpai_ yang sedang mengeroyok Aika," jelas salah satu dari mereka dengan tampang horor.

"Apa?!"

Aku terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menaiki tangga, sedikit tersandung salah satu anak tangga namun aku tetap terus berlari. Dalam bayanganku, cewek itu pasti sedang ketakutan.

"Woy, Yuusuke! Woy! Kamu mau kemana?" teriak teman-temanku. Tapi, aku nggak peduli. Aku terus berlari.

BRAK! Aku membuka paksa pintu menuju atap gedung.

"HARUNO!" teriakku khawatir.

Di tengah-tengah atap, aku bisa melihat cewek itu meringkuk seperti bola dengan dikelilingi beberapa _senpai_ yang terlihat sangar. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku langsung menerjang, berusaha menyelamatkan cewek yang entah kenapa membuatku sangat khawatir.

.

.

.

Aku menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku menghela nafas, tak menyangka akan menemukan cewek aneh itu di _Arcade_ langgananku. Seperti sadar ada yang memperhatikan, Haruno membalikkan wajahnya dan cewek itu tampak senang ketika melihatku.

"Yuusuke!" panggilnya.

Aku menganga. Dia, memanggilku, YUUSUKE?

Aku menghampiri cewek itu dengan memasang wajah kesal. "Berani sekali kamu memanggilku dengan _given-name_-ku."

Haruno terkekeh. "Kau bisa memanggilku Aika loh."

"Sombong sekali kamu!"

Aika nyengir. "Aih, jangan cemberut gitu donk! Kita kan sudah melaui berbagai rintangan bersama."

"Apanya yang melalui rintangan bersama?" tanyaku kesal, namun di dalam hati sedikit geli dengan ucapan cewek itu.

Aika memonyongkan mulutnya, tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Kau sedang main apa?" tanyaku berusaha membuatnya berhenti terlihat kecewa.

Dengan seketika, wajah Aika langsung berubah ceria. "Tanding denganku yuk! Yang kalah, traktik makan malam. Gimana?" ajaknya semangat.

Aku melirik mesin permainan yang ada di hadapannya lalu tersenyum sinis. "Oke, jangan menyesal ya."

.

.

.

Aika menatap mi ramen di hadapannya dengan tidak berselera. Aku tidak begitu ambil pusing dan asik saja melahap mi ramen milikku.

Aika mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "Argh, kenapa aku bisa kalah sama pahlawan payah kayak kamu?"

Aku mendecih ketika mendengar ucapannya. "Bukannya kamu yang payah? Lempar bola voli aja nggak bisa," sindirku.

Aika kembali memonyongkan mulutnya. Ah, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia melakukan itu ketika kesal. Kebiasaan ya?

"Lain kali, aku pasti menang!" ujarnya menggebu-gebu.

"Mimpi aja kamu!"

"Huh, liat saja nanti!" ucap Aika sambil menunjukku dengan telunjuknya. Pada kedua matanya, dapat kulihat api semangat yang berkobar.

Trrrt, Trrt

Sebuah dering email terdengar dari handphone milik Aika. Cewek itu langsung mengambil _handphone_-nya dari tas sekolahnya dan mengecek isi _email_. Sekian detik kemudian ia memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Ugh, _over-protective_ banget sih. Pacar doank."

Aku melirik Aika penasaran. "Kamu punya pacar?"

Aika mengangguk dengan malas. "Iya. Dia anak sekolah lain. Tapi aku nggak suka. Dia bilang nggak apa, nantinya aku juga bakal suka. Jadi kita jadian deh. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku masih nggak ngerasain apa pun."

Aku menatap Aika antara takjub dan kasian.

Aika memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam tas. "Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya loh. Sebel. Mereka maksa banget."

"Keempat kali?" tanyaku takjub.

"Iya. Apa ini kuputusin juga aja ya? Kasian kan, kalau akunya nggak suka, sama aja kayak aku mempermainkan dia."

Aku hanya mengangguk, bingung mau berujar apa.

Aika menyumpit ramen-nya. "Kamu nggak punya pacar?"

Wajahku sedikit memanas, aku menggeleng pelan.

"Serius?"

"Diam deh! Ini bukan urusan kamu!" seruku kesal juga malu.

Aika terkikik. "Hihi. Ehem, kalau gadis yang disuka?"

Aku terdiam, teringat dengan seorang cewek berambut coklat sebahu yang berada di kelas sebelah. Hawa panas mulai menyerangku lagi.

Aika tambah nyaring cekikikannya. "Hihihi, ada ya? Siapa? Ntar kujodohin deh!"

Aku mendecih. "Nggak perlu! Aku nggak butuh bantuanmu."

Aika menghela nafas pasrah. "Ya deh..."

Aku melirik Aika dan entah karena apa, aku yakin kalau cewek itu belum menyerah untuk mencari tau cewek yang kusuka.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Dasar cewek aneh!

.

.

.

Stasiun kereta tampak telah sepi oleh para penumpang. Aku berjalan menuju peron kereta yang akan kutumpangi. Aku bersyukur aku masih sempat mengejar kereta, dan beruntung sekali aku berhasil mendapat tiket kereta paling akhir.

Aku ingin mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Aika namun baru kusadari cewek itu tak lagi di sampingku. Aku menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan akhirnya menemukan cewek itu di depan sebuah _advertisement-board_ yang menampilkan iklan album debut Asahina Futo. Aku berjalan menghampiri Aika yang masih terpukau dengan iklan yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak, bukan iklannya, tapi gambar wajah Futo yang sedang tersenyum di iklan itu.

"Kau suka Futo ya?" ujarku, mengagetkan cewek yang tadinya tampak benar-benar terlihat seperti cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Aika tampak gelagapan lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Iya. Aku _fans_-nya." Wajah Aika memerah, ia tampak malu. Namun, dapat kulihat binar kebahagian di kedua matanya.

"Hei, Aika."

Aika menatapku penasaran. "Apa?"

"Kamu jatuh cinta dengan Futo ya?"

Dan saat itu, aku melihat kilatan kekagetan di mata Aika. Pipi Aika sedikit memerah dan pandangan matanya melirik kesana-kemari. Ia tampak gugup. "Eng, enggak kok!"

Bohong. Bohong banget. Nggak sadar apa, wajahnya tampak seperti itu?

Aku terus menatap Aika yang masih gelagapan dan dapat kurasakan sedikit nyeri di dada.

Ada apa dengan dadaku?

.

.

.

Minggu-minggu berikutnya aku menghabiskan hari-hariku bersama Aika. Aku merasa sangat nyaman ketika berbincang dengannya, dan tidak seperti orang-orang kira, ia bukanlah cewek sombong ataupun pemilih teman melainkan cewek aneh yang memang mulutnya tidak punya rem kalau ngomong. Blak-blakkan sekali.

Yah, walau kalau sudah ngomongin tentang Futo, cewek itu jadi sangat aneh.

Mengintip markas yakuza, menyerang preman yang mengganggu pejalan kaki, mengunjungi setiap _arcade_ di kota, lomba makan di rumah makan steak daging jumbo sampai muntah-muntah, dan beraneka kegiatan unik lainnya kami berdua lakukan bersama.

Aku tersenyum setiap kali gadis itu menatap setiap iklan Futo yang kami lewati, dan aku juga kesal setiap kali dia menggodaku karena rasa sukaku pada cewek berambut coklat di kelas sebelah yang pada akhirnya, berkat Aika, kuketahui bernama Hinata Ema.

Dan entah sejak kapan, orang-orang mulai menyebut kami sebagai sahabat. Aku pun mulai meyakini, kami memang sahabat. Kuharap cewek itu juga menganggapku sama seperti aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Akan sangat menyenangkan bila itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

Aku menatap papan rangking dan nilai hasi ujian semester. Aku menatap tak percaya ketika menemukan nama Aika di urutan pertama.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. "Yuusuke, kamu rangkingnya jauh amat. Kamu belajar nggak sih?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Aika dengan wajah heran juga gemas. "Aku yang malah mau bertanya, kapan kamu belajarnya? Aku yakin kamu itu pamalas dan benci banget belajar. Tapi... Tapi... APA-APAAN ITU RANGKING? Kok bisa rangking satu?"

Aika terkekeh, tapi wajahnya tampak sedikit malu. "Aku nggak perlu belajar. Sekali baca buku juga aku sudah mengerti dan hapal luar kepala. Cuma itu kelebihanku kok."

Aku menatap Aika dengan perasaan campur aduk. Cuma itu? Walau cuma ITU, tapi itu penting tau! Grrr, cewek ini beruntung banget.

.

.

.

"Kalian dengar? Katanya, Haruno kepilih jadi Wakil Ketua OSIS loh! Gila ya? Padahal dia masih kelas satu," ujar seorang cowok yang duduk di sebelah bangkuku kepada penjuru kelas yang disambut deru pujian dari seluruh kelas.

Aku menaikkan alisku. Wakil Ketua OSIS? Boleh juga cewek itu. Daripada di klub olah-raga, otaknya bisa terpakai secara penuh di OSIS.

"Yuusuke!" panggil seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan membuat beberapa orang menolehkan wajah mereka, tertarik.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'Yuusuke'!" seruku kesal. Tatapan-tatapan mata penuh tanda tanya menatapku dan Aika dengan tajam. Cih, cewek ini bikin heboh aja sih kerjaannya.

Aika memonyongkan mulutnya. "Buu, Yuusuke jahat!"

Aku mengurut keningku. "Apa maumu?"

Aika memegang pergelangan tanganku lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiriku. "Aku putus dengan pacarku. Traktir aku ya hari ini," bisiknya.

Aku melongo. "HA?! KOK AKU YANG MALAH TRAKTIR?!"

.

.

.

Oke, ini cewek-cewek pada ngapain mojokin aku seperti ini?

Koridor yang saat ini aku berada begitu sepi, hanya menyisakanku dengan segerombolan cewek aneh dengan wajah sangar dan... jijik?

"Kamu ngerasa nggak sih kalau kamu tuh cuma cowok biasa?" Mulai salah seorang dari gerombolan cewek itu. Tampaknya, cewek itu yang memimpin penggencetan ini. Ya elah, bisa-bisanya aku digenjet gini. Tapi, mereka cewek! Nggak baik kelahi dengan cewek. Ya nggak sih?

Menyadari kalau aku tak merespon, cewek itu mulai berbicara lagi. "Nyadar diri donk! Kamu tuh udah bodoh, tampang juga standar!"

"Betul, betul." Setuju cewek-cewek yang lain.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menahan amarah yang sudah mulai berkobar. Cewek-cewek ini mulai menyebalkan. Rasanya pengen kukremes. "Jadi, intinya apa?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

Cewek tadi tampak kesal. Ia berkacang pinggang lalu dengan nada marah ia berteriak, "Jauhi Aika-sama! Awas kalau kami melihatmu bersamanya lagi."

Aku menganga menatap cewek-cewek itu. Gila. Aika sepopuler ini? Sampai-sampai punya fans gila seperti mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kelakuan mereka yang seperti ini malah bikin Aika terlihat jelek di mata orang lain.

Pikiran-pikiran mengenai Aika yang bersedih mebuatku, entah kenapa, melepas amarah yang sedari kutahan.

"Kalian sendiri nggak nyadar kalau kalian tuh menyebalkan? Nyadar nggak kalau kalian malah membuat Aika jadi punya musuh? Dengar, Aika adalah sahabatku. Kalian nggak berhak untuk membuatku menjauhinya. Memangnya kalian siapa? Aku nggak takut sama kalian!"

DUG! Kudorong bahu si pemimpin cewek dengan kasar. Sebelum meninggalkan gerombolan cewek itu, aku mentap mereka tajam.

"Aku nggak peduli jika kalian memuja Aika, tapi, awas kalau kalian bikin susah Aika. Kelakuan kalian malah bikin reputasi Aika rusak tau!"

Aku pun melenggang pergi dengan puas. Aku menyadari tatapan marah dari gerombolan cewek di belekangku. Well, siapa peduli. Mereka hanya segerombolan cewek menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Malam ini begitu indah walau tanpa bintang-bintang yang menemani. Di sampingku, Aika berjalan dengan santai sambil bersenandung, mungkin. Kenapa kubilang 'mungkin', karena senandungan Aika itu entah kenapa nadanya tidak tepat. Jadi, aku sedari tadi berusaha untuk menahan tawa dan syukurnya aku berhasil.

Trrt, Trrt.

Dering _email_ masuk terdengar dari handphone-ku. Aku segera meraihnya dari saku celanaku dan membaca _email_ yang ternyata dari Natsu-nii. Aku tersenyum ketika membaca isi _email_ itu.

"Ehem, dari siapa tuh yang ngirim email?" goda Aika sambil nyengir lebar.

"Dari Natsu-nii. Dia ngucapin selamat ulang tahun," jawabku santai.

Tiba-tiba, Aika berhenti melangkah dan menatapku tajam. "Kamu hari ini ulang tahun?" desisnya dengan nada yang amat rendah. Aku sempat merinding ketika mendengarnya.

"I-iya. Kenapa gitu?"

Wajah Aika berubah dan kali ini tampak marah. "KAMU TUH YA! BILANG KEK KALAU KAMU ULANG TAHUN! DASAR BAKAAAAA!" teriak Aika sambil mengguncang badanku mengakibatkan efek pusing yang amat sangat.

Aika dengan gusar meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menyeretku.

"Kita mau kemana Aika?"

Hening.

"Halo?"

Hening.

"Halo, halo! Cowok keren memanggil Aika!"

Hening.

Aku pasrah. Aku pun mengikuti langkah Aika hingga kami pun sampai di depan sebuah convention store.

"Tunggu disini!" perintah Aika lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Aku garuk-garuk kepala kemudian duduk di pinggiran konbini. Setelah sekian menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang begitu tidak nyaman, akhirnya Aika pun keluar dan berjalan ke arahku.

Aika menyodorkan sebuah roti isi keju. "Ini. Selamat Ulang Tahun, Yuusuke!" ujar Aika dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan. Kedua pipinya meranum dan wajahnya tampak begitu manis, lebih manis dari biasanya.

Untuk sesaat, aku terpaku tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aika tiba-tiba memonyongkan mulutnya. "Kamu nggak suka?"

Aku langsung tersadar lalu tertawa kikuk. "Ahahaha-ha, _gomen_," aku mengambil roti itu dari tangan Aika, "_arogatou_, Aika."

Aika tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar. "_Douitashimashite_!"

Aku menatap Aika yang mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Ada rasa yang begitu menggelitik di dada, hangat dan nyaman.

Tiba-tiba, Aika menyodorkan sebuah lilin kecil beserta _lighter_.

"Yuusuke! Rotinya jangan dimakan dulu! Tiup lilinnya duluan oke?"

Aku menganga. Semua rasa yang tadi kurasakan, sekarang sudah pergi entah kemana. Aku menatap Aika dengan tatapan tak percaya juga malu.

"Tiup lilin?! Ogah! Emang aku anak SD?!"

.

.

.

Trrt, Trrt.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, handphone-ku berbunyi dan untuk kesekian kalinya lagi, _email_ tersebut dikirim oleh Aika. Aku tersenyum ketika membaca isi _email_ tersebut.

[Belajar yang benar. Ujian kenaikan kelas kan minggu depan. Tapi, kayaknya asik juga kalau aku jadi senpai-mu, hihi. =3]

Aku geleng-geleng kepala lalu membalas _email_ tersebut. Setelah _email_ terkirim, aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur lalu menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kuharap, ini akan berlangsung sampai kelulusan. Ah, bahkan sampai setelah lulus kalo emang takdir membolehkan." Aku tersenyum geli, lalu merinding dengan perkataanku sendiri.

Lambat laun, aku pun tertidur dan memimpikan Aika juga seorang cewek berambut coklat, Ema, yang sama-sama tersenyum kepadaku. Ah, mimpi yang benar-benar indah.

.

.

.

Aku menatap ke sekelilingku. Pagi ini, suasana sekolah tampak berbeda. Banyak murid-murid yang berbisik-bisik. Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian kenaikan kelas. Ketika aku sampai di kelasku, dapat kudengar percakapan-percakapan seru yang tak terkendali. Kelas benar-benar berisik dan aku jadi penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada teman sebelah bangkuku.

Cowok itu tampak serius dan memasang wajah yang begitu horor. "Tau nggak, katanya ada penggelapan soal ujian. Terus, pelakunya beberapa anak cewek yang ternyata fans-nya Aika! Benar-benar gila tuh cewek-cewek!"

Aku terkaget-kaget ketika mendengar berita itu. "Sekarang Aika dimana?"

"Kudengar ia sekarang lagi di ruang guru."

Aku langsung keluar dari kelas lalu berlari menuju ruang guru. Ketika sampai, banyak murid-murid yang berkerumun. Aku memaksa maju sambil menyenggol kanan-kiri. Ketika aku sudah melewati kerumunan, aku akhirnya bisa melihat Aika beserta cewek-cewek yang dapat kukenali sebagai fans-fans gilanya di depan pintu ruang guru. Cewek-cewek itu terlihat menangis dan Aika memasang wajah yang begitu susah untuk diartikan. Tapi bisa kusimpulkan bahwa ia kecewa, dan menyesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah membawa lari Aika dari kerumunan di depan ruang guru.

.

.

.

Suasana atap pagi ini begitu sejak, menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan dari kebun sekolah. Aku melirik Aika yang berada di sebelahku. Ia tampak pucat. Ah, Aika yang biasanya begitu terlihat percaya diri, saat ini bagai gadis yang baru saja patah hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Maaf aku menyeretmu kesini. Tadi, kau tampak hampir pingsan di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Aku tanpa sadar jadi membawamu kabur."

Kali ini Aika menoleh dan menatapku dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia menggeleng, "Nggak kok. Aku malah berterima kasih," suaranya terdengar begitu kelu, "kalau Yuusuke tak menyeretku kesini, aku, aku-"

Aku langsung menarik Aika ke dalam pelukanku dan dengan seketika, tangisan Aika pecah.

Aku dapat merasakan seragamku basah oleh air mata. Aku mengusap-usap punggung Aika dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa menangis sepuasnya. Jadi, menangislah. Lalu, setelah itu, bangkitlah kembali. Tersenyumlah. Karena aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu."

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari kedua Aika tidak masuk sekolah karena diskors. Kelas jadi terasa sepi. Ujian kenaikan kelas pun diundur dua hari. Aku menatap handphone-ku dengan kesal. Aika sama sekali belum membalas _email_-ku. Ck, jangan bikin khawatir deh.

Trrt, Trrt.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat siapa pengirim _email_, tapi, ketika kubuka _email_ tersebut, aku langsung terpaku. Senyuman hilang dari bibirku.

[Yuusuke, jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Kita hentikan pertemanan ini.]

TRAK!

_Handphone_-ku terjatuh ke lantai kelas.

"Apa-apan ini?"

.

.

.

"KENAPA?" seruku kesal. "JAWAB AKU AIKA!"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam, wajah kusut dan dapat dilihat bekas air mata.

"Aika! Aku nggak percaya kasus seperti ini bisa membuatmu drop! Sungguh! Kamu itu lebih kuat dari ini, Aika! Jangan seperti ini! Kumohon." Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal, hingga aku mengunjungi apertemen Aika setelah pulang sekolah.

Aika menggeleng. "Bukan hanya karena kasus itu. Ada yang kusadari akhir-akhir ini dan aku nggak ingin kamu berada dekat denganku untuk saat ini. Maaf, aku nggak bisa jelasin. _So, please, leave me alone. We can't be friends now. Someday, I will... we will..._" Bibir Aika bergetar, cewek itu tampak menahan tangisnya.

Aku menunggu, waktu terasa begitu lama.

Aika menghela nafas panjang. "_When the times come, we will be friends again. I promise._"

Aku menatap mata Aika yang sudah berair. "Oke. Kutunggu. Sampai setelah kita lulus pun, aku tunggu. Jadi, jangan lupakan aku."

Terlihat senyuman tipis di bibir Aika. "Terima kasih Yuusuke. _For me, you are the best friend ever._"

"_Me too. You are my best friend, for the rest of my life._"

**The End**

**.**

**Omake**

"Yuusuke! Kita bakal telat nih!" seru Aika sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan tidak sabaran. Di samping Aika, Ema tersenyum geli.

Setelah yakin tali sepatu yang sedari tadi tak kunjung terikat pun akhirnya terikat sempurna, aku segera berlari menuju dua cewek yang sedang menugguku di pintu rumah.

"Iya, iya! Tunggu aku!"

.

* * *

Oke, ini sih sebutannya bukan Best Friend kali ya, tapi 'Teman Tapi Mesra'... hehehe =3

Disini sih, saya cuma mau memperlihatkan betapa dalamnya persahabatan mereka juga sekaligus menunjukkan personality Aika dari sudut pandang orang lain. Kalau di Stalker Conflict, Aika kan jarang menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Nah, biar karakter Aika makin dikenal dan dalam, maka saya buatlah fic ini.

Tapi, sebenarnya, ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Aika loh. Tapi, demi kedamaian hati saya, saya pun tak memaparkannya. Gomen, minna. Tapi, tapi... em, kayaknya bisa ditebakkan apa yang disembunyikan Aika?

Anyway, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic saya ini.

Ditunggu masukan, saran dan kritik agar fic-fic saya seterusnya jadi lebih baik lagi.

See you, bye bye! #smile #wavehand


End file.
